


Mint Cookie it is!

by SkinnyElephant



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Off-screen Relationship(s), ehh, friends for the win, friendship for ever, if you want to call it that, looking for love in the wrong places, platonic, sans has bad day, tbh i'm just typing now, terrible name replacement, wow would you look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i’m such an idiot” he began “so stupid to think that they would want to be with me"  he swallowed thickly “to love me”</p>
<p>“Sans, look at me”</p>
<p>“I just- what did I do wrong?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Cookie it is!

**Author's Note:**

> Haha i did another one! I didn't think I'd be able to do it again!!
> 
> okay so tbh i'm supposed to be doing major homework but you know

Your phone buzzed from the charging dock you had set up on the counter near you, interrupting your completely off-key not as high pitched as the signer chorus to your favorite new song. It had buzzed mid slice of the carrot that sat on the cutting board, leaving the rest of the dinner prep aside you wiped your hands with the nearby cloth real quick and scooped up the phone, unplugging it in the process. 

“Y’ello” you drew out on y, someone had said once that it sounded like you were saying ‘yellow’ and at that thought you couldn’t help but giggle at the end.There was sniffling and then silence on the other end. “Hello?” you tried again, more serious this time, you pulled the phone away from your face to try and see the name but returned it to your ear as you heard them begin to speak.

“we’re too different” they sniffled again and cleared their throat. “it’s an abomination anyway, they told me.”

“Sans? Is that you? What happened? I thought you had a date with-” your voice got lower and eventually stopped as sans cut you off.

“yeah HAD, we’re finished, over, done for. they said that they’d rather-” He choked on a sob before continuing again “that they’d rather-”.You couldn’t imagine what they had said to make him sound like this. Your heart hurt for him.

“Sans, why don’t you come to my place? We can watch really cheesy B movies and stay up making fun of celebrity high school pictures.”. That was a thing he had really enjoyed doing since the monsters weren't around for the crazy fashion fads of the past 50 years. The hairstyles always had him rolling on the floor. Looking back over at the cutting board where the knife and carrot lay abandoned and waiting to be picked up again you tried again with a sigh  
“I’m making beef stew and I’m sure the waltmart doesn't close too early so we can get whatever kinds of snacks you want from there.”

It was silent on the phone for long enough that you had pulled the phone away from your face to check the screen. The call was still going, he was just quiet. You let him think a while longer, your forehead rested against the grain of the wood cabinet in front on you.

“ok” you were both still, you let out relieving sigh.   
“Okay, just come on over whenever you feel-- “ The line went dead and your worry grew, you worried for his safety. You knew that he wouldn’t do anything stupid, or rash. But a lot of people do things they don't mean to when they’re hurting. He was a grown man, skeleton...Person but what would you do without your best friend? You shook your head at the thought of sans doing anything close to that.

“hey” you heard from behind you. You spun on the balls of your feet in your fuzzy socks to see his sad figure in the kitchen doorway.

“Hey, long time no talk” you tried joking but he wouldn’t even lift his chin from his chest. A calm but sad air filled the room, lightly stepping your way over to him you stood in arms reach of the short skeleton. If you were being completely honest, you were only a few inches taller than him. 

Stretching out a hand you hesitate to put a hand on his shoulder. Sans sees your hand and stills for a moment, he takes a breath and his shakes pause. When you recoil thinking you may of startled him he grabs your entire being and pulls you into a hug. His hands tangle and make fists in the back of your shirt. Hiding his head in the side of your neck sans chokes back another sob. You rest your hand on his back returning the squeeze.

Usually when your friends went through back break ups you had something witty or funny to say to cheer them up. But this time nothing could be said. It was just you, sans and the silence. You think he appreciated it, your not saying anything because then he would have to respond back. You pet his back, hands eventually making their way up to his skull where they paused.

“i’m such an idiot” he began “so stupid to think that they would want to be with me, to be seen with me.” he swallowed thickly “to love me” his head never left your neck.

“Sans....” you murmured quietly, more comforting rather than to get his attention.

“they were afraid to be seen with me. that’s why we never left my house, it was just sex they said.” he continued like he was on auto pilot “they were disgusted by my friends, and my bother was a nuisance, and my jokes were horrible”

Now you knew that puns weren't everyone’s cup a tea but there was no need to say any of this other shit. 

“Sans” You felt his weight pulling down on you, towards the floor. You both slipped down until you both rested on your knees.

“-- i’d never be a good partner anyway, that i’d fuck everything up. And what would their mother think?” he rambled on, you squeezed tighter as you felt tears wet your shirt.

“Sans, look at me” patting his back you try to snap him out of his stupor.

“I just- what did I do wrong?” he cried harder, clinging tighter to you shirt.

After a few minutes of bawling you were able to coax him off your shoulder. You held his head by his cheeks and saw blue tear tracks that ran down his face, looking like they were never going to end.

“Oh snazzy. You didn’t do anything wrong. I promise” you wiped tears from his face and gave a small smile.

“Then why do i feel like i did?” more tears found their way down his face just to be brushed away by your fingers. No words were spoken. You didn’t really have an answer, maybe later you would when you weren't put on the spot but right now you just didn’t have it in you to answer. Realizing you weren't going to answer, sans slowly retracted his hands from your shirt and flexed his fingers trying to get some feeling to return to them.

“Hey, we better get to Waltmart before it closes.” you announce, glancing up at the clock.

“what about the stew?” the skeleton mentions, nodding up to the half cut carrot.

“Eh, we’ll finish it when we get back. Sweets are more important anyway” you shrugged, standing and half pulling the skeleton up. Grabbing your shoes you head towards the door without looking back “Did we want Chocolate caramel or mint cookie ice cream?” twirling the keys on your finger you look back at sans after hearing his voice again.

“hey”

“Yeeeee-up?” you popped the p hoping to make the atmosphere.

“thanks”

“No problem snazzy!” You awe’d “Now hurry up or I’M choosing the ice cream! And it’ll be mint cookie!”

**Author's Note:**

> okay i eh didn't think you'd make it this far. but HEY! have i got a favor to ask!
> 
> I really like fics where underswap papy and underfell sans are left after a genocide route and have to live through it with each other. If you guys know of any shoot them my way okay?? thanks!! :D


End file.
